


The Jester And Imp

by DumleBumle



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumleBumle/pseuds/DumleBumle
Summary: Fizzarolli skips some shows just to be with this lil imp he likes to mess up with.Is there some secrets he doesn't want to tell?Will Blitzø ever know?But most important question is.. can the jester leave his nightmare?
Relationships: Blitzo & Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**It was a normal day. Sky so clear, demons screaming and... Fizz bothering Blitz.**

"God damn it! Can you leave me alone alive fuck toy!" **Blitzø snarled at the jester.**

"Aaaaw, what's the matter? Ain't you want to spend some time with me?" **Fizz giggled at the imp's look.**

"I'd rather shoot you.."

"But ya still haven't." **Fizz said while wrapping his arms around Blitz which made the imp growl even more.**

"Don't test me slutty toy clown." **Blitzø said trying to push jester off.**

**Fizzarolli laughed even more. He always loved to see Blitz like this. He nuzzled his horns, purring softly.**

"I don't usually do this so enjoy Blitzy." **Fizz purred out.**

**Blitzø wanted to punch him so bad. Only if he could move of course. If he could just-**

"Mhh!!?" **Blitzø let out a sound when Fizz pressed his lips on his. Fizz pulled out after one second.**

"What the fuck!?"

"Whaat? My master does that to me all the time." **The jester smiled at him.**

**Blitzø glared at him and said.**

**"** Well why don't you go to your damn master and kiss him."

**Suddenly Fizz smile dropped. His look changed.. it looked like he was in panic. Blitzø looked at him with lil worry.**

"Uuuuumm.. you alright? I-I didn't mean to upset you." **Blitzø tried to touch his cheek, but Fizzarolli moved away from touch.**

"...I'm fine. I just.. gotta go now eheheh.. See ya Blitzø." **Fizz got off of him and ran back at Loo Loo Land.**

"Um.. yea. See you I guess."

**_At Loo Loo Land_ **

**Fizzarolli got in his room. He looked around and sighed heavily.**

"Fizzy.." **He heard a voice. He looked at his bed and his eyes got wide.**

**His master was sitting on his bed.. Mammon was sitting on his bed.**

"M-master, I-I can explain-" **Fizz stuttered when Mammon got closer.**

"Mind to tell me where the hell you were." **Mammon stared at Fizzarolli.**

"I was just.. outside of Loo Loo La-!" **Before he could finnish Fi** **zz got picked up by neck.**

"Fizzy. Babe, what I've told you getting out of Loo Loo Land during your fucking work?" **Mammon squeezed his neck slighty.**

"D..Don't do it..?"

"And what did you do?"

"...I did it..."

**The jester cried out in pain when he was thrown on floor.**

**Mammon forced him to sit up.**

"You missed your damn show. Just guess how many kids got dissapointed." **Mammon smiled at him.**

"I..I'm sorry.."

**Mammon lifted Fizz by the wrist**

"Sorry **_won't_** do anything. You're doing douple shift tonight. If I hear one complain I'm going to fucking snap your legs. Got that?"

**Fizz nodded at his master. Mammon kissed him on the lips.**

"Good boy." **He said and dropped Fizz on floor.**

"Next time you run away the punishment will be worse. You know that, don't you slut?"

"Y..yes master." **Fizzarolli said quietly**

**Mammon left his room.. leaving the jester to cry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzø goes to Loo Loo Land to ask what's wrong with Fizzarolli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small NSFW themes warning

"Can't believe I spent 30 fucking dollars just for that stupid robot.." **Blitz growled as he walked around Loo Loo Land.**

**The imp walked closer to jester's room. He took a deep breath almost regreting his choise.**

_"Let's just get this over with.."_ **Blitzø opened the robot's door.** "Hey Fizz, you have a mo-"

**Blitz lost his words. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.**

**Fizz was half naked, almost done putting his tunic on.**

**The imp face turned dark red. He couldn't get his eyes off the robot even how hard he was trying.**

**Fizzarolli opened his mouth**

"Woooow Blitz, can't give some privacy anymore can you?"

**Blitzø quickly looked away.**

"Snrk! Don't act like you haven't seen me like this before Blitzy~" **Fizz smiled at Blitzø.**

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" **Imp yelled at the jester who just showed tongue, with smug look.**

"Weeeell if you want me, you gotta wait for your turn. My client is here in 15 minutes or so." **Fizz said done with putting his tunic on.**

"I'm not here for that.." **Blitzø said walking closer.**

"Oh?" **The jester tilted his head.**

**The imp grapped his shoulders making sure robot was paying attention to him.**

"What was that other day?" **He asked.**

 **Fizzarolli looked at him in confusion.** "What other day??"

"When I told you to kiss your master. You looked like someone killed you." 

**Fizzarolli slighty started to panic.**

"Nothing important. Just.. me being silly." **Jester said trying not to show the imp he was lying.**

"Mmmmhm.." **Blitzø nodded.**

**Fizz pulled himself closer.**

"But I can kiss you again Blitzy~" **Fizz said with playfull tone making the imp more red.**

"Fuuuuuck no. Keep your cock sucking mouth away from me bitch." **Blitz pushed him off, which in result made the jester giggle.**

**Suddenly Fizz heard footsteps outside his room. He quickly hid Blitz under his bed.**

"Stay there." **Fizzarolli ordered.**

(NSFW WARNING!!)

**Tall imp demon came in his room, his eyes full of lust.**

"Hello, how can I help?" **Fizz smiled up at the demon.**

 **Demon, with no hesitate pushed jester on bed and slowly took his tunic off of his shoulders and chest.** "Just want to taste you beautiful..~"

**The demon started to lick and bite Fizz's neck. He moved lower on his chest and licked it too making the jester moan and shiver. For final he kissed the jester deeply.**

"Mmmm, you taste so good. Here's your pay cutie~" **Demon put the money next to Fizz and then left.**

**Fizz sat up, groaning.**

**He helped Blitzø out of his bed.**

"You should clean your bed. There's little too much games under there." **He sneezed.**

**Fizz chuckled, feeling better when Blitz was sitting next to him.**

"But that your client.. fucking gross. He just used you for marking." **Blitzø told.**

"Eh, some days be like that." **Fizz shrugged.**

"You..didn't seem to enjoy it." **Imp said, rubbing his arm.**

**Fizz fell in silent for a moment.**

"Well.. would rather do something else than this everyday. Gets pretty tiring sometimes,"

"Uhuh, believe tha-" **Blitz was cut off by Fizz.**

"But wouldn't mind to give you some mouth work~" **Fizz winked at him.**

"ZZZGGCCGX, CAN YOU THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE THAN YOUR SLUT BUSINESS!!??!" **Blitz screamed louder than he should have.**

**Fizzarolli laughed.**

"But you should go now," **Fizz kissed Blitz's forehead** "it's getting dark, and I'm not gonna explain to Mammon why there's an imp sleeping next to me."

**Blitz hissed at the kiss. Getting up he opened the door.**

"I'll see you again.. toy jester." **Blitz said before leaving Fizz alone.**

**Fizz eyes widened, staring at the door.**

_"Again..?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked this chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fizzarolli tells his master what he wants. Mammon doesn't take that too well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning at beginning and abuse

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

"....Ah...."

**Little noises were the only thing the jester could let out. His face was violently pushed against his bed, his lower part up in air.. Mammon showing no mercy for his robotic ass.**

"It's still amazing." **Mammon started.** "No matter how many and how big dicks you got in you, you're still so tight. Like you've never done this." **He smiled at Fizz.**

**Fizzarolli whimpered. He wished his master would stop already. He was so tired.**

**Mammon finally pulled out. Fizz's rolled on his back, curling trying to ease the tiny pain.**

"Sit up." **He heard his master's order.**

**The jester sat up, looking up at Mammon.**

"So, Fizzy babe. Your tomorrow routine will change a bit. You'll work for kids at the morning then you'll do-"

"I don't want to.."

 **Mammon glared at small jester.** "What did you say?"

"I'm just.. tired. And I don't want to do the same stuff everyday. Just.. for day or two, I was thinking of br-"

**Mammon grapped Fizz by his cheeks forcing him closer.**

"Break huh? And what did you think you would do? Hang out with that lil imp and beg for him to fuck your tiny robot pussy?" **Mammon said with wide smile.**

**Fizzarolli stared at him, his eyes huge. How the hell did know about Blitzø.**

"I've seen you spend time with him, so don't act surprised."

"P-please master. Just one d-day. I promise I'll come back and continue with my work." **Fizz begged.**

**There was a silence for a moment. Then out of nowhere.. Mammon slapped the jester on the face.**

**Fizzarolli cried out in pain. He tried to jerk away, but with no result.**

**Mammon slapped his face few times more. He then dropped Fizz on floor, keeping him down with his foot.**

"Babe, I'm going to say this one and only time,"

" **No one loves you. Nobody would love a slut. I'm the only one who gives a shit about you, fucking sex toy.** "

**Fizz eyes became oilly.**

**Mammon took his foot off the jester. He looked down at him before lifting his chin up and kissing him.**

"Pull this shit again and I'll sell you to porn studio. Where you'll only suck a dick and get fucked every night and day.. okay?"

**Fizz nodded slowly, his eyes turning black from oil.**

"Good boy. Now get cleaned up and rest." **Mammon said leaving the jester.**

**Fizzarolli cried. He couldn't stop. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He wanted...**

**He wanted...**

**Blitzø.**

"Blitzø.." **Fizz wishpered his name.**

**The jester sat up, hugging his legs crying against them.**

**He really wanted to get out of that place.. He wanted to be with Blitz.**

**Fizz opened his eyes, sobbing out:**

"... I just want to be next to you... Blitzy..."

"B..Blitzy.."

"... I ..."

"...I love you Blitzy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzø goes to Loo Loo Land with his workers.  
> Noticing Fizzarolli is acting strange, he does the only logical thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings, just comfort

"Why you dragged us back here? Thought we aren't being anyone's bodyguards anymore sir." **Moxxie groaned while keeping Millie close to him.**

"We're not bodyguards, that job was shit. Just wanting to meet someone." **Blitzø said, walking closer to Fizzarolli's room.** "Why don't you two go have some fun? And don't put anything on fire."

"YEEEEEEEEESS!! Come Moxxie, we gotta try some more games!" **Millie said, dragging Moxxie with him who cursed quietly.**

**Blitzø got in Fizz's room. He opened the door smiling at the robot.**

"Hello again." **Fizz said with tired tone.**

"Woah are you alright? You look very tired." **Blitzø walked closer to jester.**

"I'm okay, it's just overwork." **Fizz fake smiled.**

**Two sat there for a moment, before Fizz wrapped his arms around the imp.**

_"Not pushing me away..?"_

"Tch. Slut." **Blitz said making the jester giggle.**

"What else could I be?~" **Fizz said, bringing his face closer to imp.**

**Fizz kissed Blitz on the lips.**

**Wait a second..**

**Blitzø was kissing him back!?**

**Fizz snapped his eyes open, staring at the imp in shock.**

**Blitz pulled back.** "Okay I admit it, you're pretty good at kissing-"

**Fizz pushed the imp away. Blitz hit his back on floor, not too hard but it hurt a bit.**

"Wow, you aren't taking complement so well."

"Why..." **Fizz started.**

**Blitz looked at the jester in confusion.**

"Why aren't you disgusted about me!?" **Fizz said with angry look.**

"What??"

"Y-you aren't suppose to enjoy it! You aren't s-suppose to like when I kiss you!" **Fizzarolli yelled out.**

**Blitzø stood up. He grapped the jester's shoulders.**

"Look. I don't know what the fuck you do to me, but for couple of weeks.. I've started to enjoy to be with you. But I guess, it's because.."

"I.."

_**"He gonna lie to you."** _

"Love.."

**_"He's lying to you."_ **

"You."

_**"HE DOESN'T MEAN IT SLUT!"** _

"Phew, got that out of my chest." **Blitz chuckled his cheeks slighty red.**

" **Stop..!"**

**Blitz looked at the jester.**

**"Stop lying to me!!" He pushed the imp away.**

**"You can't love me! You AREN'T suppose to love me! No one loves me! Because I'm a fucking slut!! You..!** You.. you.."

**Fizz started to cry.**

"Y-you have to be lying.."

**Blitzø was quiet for a moment. He then got up and hugged the jester.**

"Fizz.. everything I told is true. You're beautiful, talented, lil bit annyoing, but still lovely. I don't give a fuck what you do for your job, I love you."

**Blitz rubbed his back.**

**Fizz burried his face on his chest, sobbing.**

"P..please Blitzy.. get me out of here.. I-I don't want to be here.. I don't want to be near my master again.." **The jester sobbed.**

"I promise." **The imp kissed short jester.**

"I'll get you the hell out of here. Just gotta think of a plan." **He said, angry he couldn't do anything yet.** "Be strong, I'll come back soon and free you from this hell."

**Fizzarolli nodded, letting the imp kiss him deeply before leaving.**

**Blitzø walked back to Moxxie and Millie.**

"Hello boss! What's on yer mind? Yer cheeks are red." **Millie said, while rubbing his husband's back.**

**Blitzø dragged them both with him.**

"Moxxie.."

"Ugh.. y-yea sir.?" **Moxxie said feeling dizzy.**

"Put on our bucket list to free Fizz out of that place."

**Moxxie looked at Millie, who just shrugged.**

_"Don't worry Fizzy.. soon you'll be in my arms.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this chapter ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to I.M.P to save Fizzarolli from his hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of abuse warning

**Blitzø waited for Millie and Moxxie to arrive. He walked back and forth.**

**Finally two shorter imps arrived.**

"Ah there you are. What the hell took you two so long?" **Blitzø said staring at them.**

"Sir, it's 2am.. and we're still tired." **Moxxie said while yawing.**

"Yeah yeah, no one cares about your beauty sleep Mox." **Blitz rolled his eyes which made Moxxie to growl at him.**

 **Millie rubbed his back** "So what's ta plan sir?"

"Ok so. I go to Fizzy's room while you two stay outside and make sure nobody comes. Alright?"

**They both nodded.**

"Good, don't fuck this up."

**The imps got in The Loo Loo Land quietly. They looked around already holding guns if someone comes. Blitz ran to Fizz's room while other two stayed out.**

**Blitz opened the door, finding sleeping Fizz. He stared at him in awe not wanting to wake the jester up.**

**Blitzø shook Fizzarolli gently** "Fizzy, wake up. Your rescue is here."

 **Fizzarolli slowly opened his eyes "** Mmmh..? Blitzy? You're here pretty early." **He said between yawns.**

"Sorry for waking you up." **Blitzø said, rubbing his head and blushing a little.**

"Nah it's fine. I don't mind late night fucking~" **Fizz smiled at the imp.**

 **Blitzø's look changed.** "Fizz I know you know why me and my workers are here."

 **Fizz giggled.** "Yea, I'm just joking Blitz."

"Of course you are. But come on. Get up and grap your shit, we're leaving." **The imp said already turning to door's way**

**Noticing jester wasn't getting up he walked back at him.**

"Hey. You coming? Your freedom is waiting." **Blitz pointed at the door.**

 **Fizz let out a nervous giggle.** "Well I would get up if I.. I um.." **He sighed.** "I'll just show you."

**Fizz moved the blanket off of his legs.**

**The imp gasped. Both of Fizzarolli's legs were broken. Even looking at them made Blitzø's legs hurt.**

"W..what the fuck happened to your legs??"

"Well.. I kinda fought back with my master. Told pretty nasty things at him. He got mad and snapped my legs." **Fizzarolli said trying not to cry.**

 **Blitz rubbed his back.** "...I'm gonna snap them back on their place."

**Fizz looked at him, lil bit scared.**

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you Fizzy." **He kissed his cheek.**

**Blitz held the jester's legs, waiting him to relax.**

**After two minutes, Fizzarolli nodded at Blitz.**

**Blitzø counted to three and then snapped one leg on it's place. He did the same to his other leg.** ****

**Fizz whimpered waiting the pain to ease up.**

**Suddenly, Blitz picked him up.**

"Don't know if they work yet so I'll carry you, ok?" **Blitz looked his eyes.**

**Fizz eyes got lil bit bigger, blushing slighty. He nodded.**

**Blitz smiled and walked out with Fizz.**

**M &M ran at them.**

"Is he alright?" **Millie said, looking at them.**

"He's fine, just lil bit tired." **Blitzø smiled at Fizz who smiled back.**

"Now.. let's leave this hell ring." **Blitz walked forward, Millie and Moxxie following, holding hands.**

**Fizz nuzzled close to Blitz's chest.**

_**At Blitzø's house.** _

**Blitz put the Jester down on his bed and he sat next to him.**

"How are you feeling? Does your legs still hurt?"

**Fizz shook his head.**

"Good good." **He smiled**

**Fizz smiled back.**

**Blitzø held his cheek and kissed him on his lips. Fizz got lil bit nervous, but he kissed the imp back, feeling like he could melt on his arms.**

**Blitz pulled back for air. He then nuzzled his cheek.**

"Fuck you're beautiful." **He said between the nuzzles.**

 **Fizz giggled.** "Tickles."

"So.. how about we sleep now. I think we're both pretty tired." **The imp said and yawned.**

**Fizz nodded.**

**They both layed down, Blitz wrapping his arms around Fizz, never letting him go.**

**He kissed him on his forehead.** "Love you.. slutty toy clown." **He smirked.**

 **Fizz smiled.** "Love you too, clown cunt." **He showed tongue.**

**Blitz laughed a bit before closing his eyes.**

**Fizz closed his eyes, falling asleep.**

**He was finally save in his Imp's arms.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this took long to update  
> Hope y'all like this chapter! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Blitzø helped Fizzarolli out of Loo Loo Land  
> Fizz thinks he owns Blitz a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just gonna be all NSFW  
> don't read if you're not comfortable
> 
> also Fizz has a vagina.. we don't talk about it, i live for headcanons

**Fizz has been living with Blitzø for a month now. This month has been his best month. He still couldn't believe he's with the imp he loves.**

**But something wasn't right.. how would Fizz pay for his lover who saved him from his hell?**

**One day he got an idea. Today he's gonna do a favor for Blitzø.**

**They sat on the sofa, watching some murder mystery shows.**

**Fizz looked at Blitz.** "So it's been a month when you saved me, correct?"

 **Blitzø looked at the jester, confused.** "Uuuh.. yeah? Why?"

"Nothing, just realized I haven't done a favor to you Blitzy."

 **Blitzø chuckled.** "It's enough for me that you're here Fizzy." **He kissed the jester's cheek.**

 **Fizz pouted.** "Still it doesn't feel enough." **He smiled at the imp.** "I think I know just how to pay to you.~"

"And that is??"

**Fizz sat on Blitz's lap.**

"I think you're getting what I mean, Blitzy~" **He winked at him.**

**Blitzø's face turned dark red.**

"A-are you sure? 'Cause you know your old job trauma and-" **Blitz stopped talking when Fizz kissed his horns, making him shiver.**

"I want you Blitzy. And I know that you want more than kisses and cuddles. Don't think I can't handle it, I was made for this." **Fizz said and kept kissing the imp's horn.**

**Blitz let out a sigh.**

**Fizz slid on the floor. He was on his knees between Blitz's legs, waiting for him to do the first move.**

"You sure you wanna do this?" **He looked down at the robot jester.**

**Fizz nodded, his eyes full of lust and love.**

**Blitzø blushed more as he opened his zipper and letting his dick out.**

**Fizz stared at it for a moment. He then took a huge inhale and exhale before licking the imp's dick.**

**Blitzø moaned pretty loudly, but to be honest.. he didn't care at that moment.**

**Fizz gave few more licks then he took it in his mouth, gently sucking it.**

"Oh fuck-!~" **Blitz moaned out.**

**Fizzarolli moaned, he started to move his head up and down.**

**He kept doing that for a moment before Blitz grapped his head, thrusting his member deeper in the robot's mouth.**

**Fizzarolli moaned in surprise, letting the imp move his head as he liked.**

**It didn't take long before Blitz came deep in the jester's throat.**

**Fizz tried his best to swallow it all, not letting anything to drip out.**

**Blitz let his head free, panting heavily.**

"Ok ok.. you still give one of the best heads.." **He breathed out.**

**Fizz sat next to him, taking his pants off.**

**Blitz looked at him.** "What are you doing?"

"That wasn't the end of the pay.." **He layed down, keeping his legs closed to tease the imp.** "The main fun is right here~"

**Blitzø stared at him his eyes wide.**

**He then smiled and got closer to Fizz.**

"Wow, you really want this?" **He opened his legs.** "Fucking horny robot.. guess I have to take really good care of you~" **Blitzø kissed his neck.**

**Fizz chuckled and purred. He then gasped when he felt Blitz rubbing his dick againts his vagina.**

"Blitzyyy. Don't tease, just put it in already." **The jester whined.**

 **The imp smirked.** "What do we say?" **He said his voice full of tease.**

 **Fizz tilted his head.** "Please?"

"Almost~"

 **Fizzarolli let out a groan.** "Please Blitzy. I want it, so bad." **He whined, hating to have to beg.**

**Blitz gave him a grin, then he slowly thrusted into the jester.**

**Fizz's eyes glitched to tiny hearts. He moaned loudly.**

"God damn you're tight.." **Blitz said, gently biting Fizzarolli's neck.**

**It took Fizz full 2 minutes to adjust the imp's member. He then gave a nod, meaning he was ready for Blitzø to move.**

**Blitzø gently pulled out then thrusted slighty harder in Fizz repeat.**

**Fizz was a moaning mess. Some sparks flew out of him.**

"Harder Blitzy!~ Please please please! I want more..!~" **He moaned out.**

**Blitzø did as he was told, thrusting faster and harder in the jester. Fizz was moaning the whole time, and he was almost screaming whenever Blitz bit his neck and kissed it after.**

"Fizzy.. I..I'm close..~" **He panted on the Jester's neck.**

 **Fizz wrapped his arms around him.** "D-Don't you dare to pull out. I want it inside.~"

**Blitzø thrusted ten times more then he came in the jester. Fizz moaned, his claws digging in the imp's skin.**

**They stayed still for a minute before Blitzø pulled out, little bit of his cum dripping out of Fizzarolli.**

**Fizz sat up. He got closer to imp as he was nuzzling his chest, purring a lot.**

"Hope you liked my pay babes~" **Fizzarolli purred out.**

 **Blitzø rubbed his back.** "I loved it. Now.." **He pulled the jester close to him as he layed down.** "How about we take a cuddle nap and shower after we wake up?" **Blitzø purred.**

 **Fizzarolli burried face in his lover's chest.** "Sure, sounds nice."

**Blitzø smiled and held the jester close to him.**

**They fall asleep. Loving every minute of being together.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this chapter! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> so yeeee first chapter of this fic yayy :D  
> inspiration came for this from rp with my friend so,, yea  
> hope y'all like it ^^


End file.
